Ron and Hermione's Wedding
by Miriflowers
Summary: 'Nuff said. Well, it actually contains their engagement too, but it's really about their wedding mostly. R/Hr, H/G, all the other good ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is miriflowers! Okay, so I just need to say thank you to rhmac12, who has been pressuring me into this since the minute I mentioned it, and I would like to apologize for not getting this one out sooner. I would also like to thank BuzzCat, my ever loyal beta, who stays by me through thick and thin. So this story is dedicated to them both, as i couldn't have finished this series without them. At risk of sounding like a broken record; REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I admit it, I am not really the adolescent girl that I thought I was, but in fact, the great Rowling herself. *note the sarchasm, if you will***

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Ron was completely flustered as he put on his tie. It had been years since the war, yet he still had problems with getting flustered around Hermione; she just had that effect on him. But now, if everything went right, things would become a bit different. He sighed as he stopped fiddling with his (blasted) tie, and looked down at the little box he had taken out of his trousers. He popped it open and stared at the ring again. He would never get tired of looking at it. It reminded him too much of Hermione. It was simple, with a plain gold band, nothing fancy, yet if you tilted it just right, you could see the thin webbing of platinum underneath. He had looked long and hard (not to mention scrimped and saved) for this one object, and now he was determined not to mess it up.

Hermione, however, wasn't fretting at all. Ron hadn't even mentioned asking her something, so what had she to be worried of? She simply smiled to herself and giggled every once in a while (in a way very unlike herself) as she put on her dress and did her hair. She sighed once everything was perfect. It was just a year and a half after Harry and Ginny had gotten married, and she was very happy for them. They had always been perfect for one another, so why shouldn't they get married? She couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy, though, because she would have liked to at least been proposed to by now, but she knew that Ron took his time. At this she laughed out loud.

Yes, Ron always had taken his time, and it wasn't from lack of feeling, rather the opposite, actually. It was Ron's abundance of caring and love that kept him going a little slower than everyone else. He always thought about things having to do with family through very carefully. However, he would protect things very vehemently when need (or what he thought was need) be. For example, take Ginny. Ginny, always his kid sister, he had tried to protect her from everything, yet she did not want to be held back by Ron, or any of her family for that matter. She had always been the youngest. Ron also protected Harry, forever his best friend (even though he wouldn't admit it at times). Ron had protected Harry not only from others, but at times, himself. Harry was prone to beat himself up for not being perfect, and Ron was good at cheering him up. Hermione...well...Hermione had always thought Ron picked on her because of Lockhart, Victor (more commonly refered to as Vicky), and McLaggen. At first, she had thought it was just him trying to be a git, but when they had gone off in search of the Horcruxes, she noted that it may have been something more. Hermione herself had liked him since she had seen him use that pitiful spell on his rat and the dirt on his nose. She didn't know what Ron thought of her, but she was pretty certain that he had liked her all those years, and had been rude to the aforementioned people because of that fact.

"Hermione, Come on! We're going to be late!" called a voice from down stairs, and she grinned.

"Coming, Ronald!" she said, and he groaned at her usage of his full name.

"My NAME is Ron, I will not answer to Ronald." Ron said, turning away from her playfully.

"Even if I told you to 'Come snog my brains out, Ronald'?" she asked, and she could almost feel Ron hesitate. She laughed, effectively cutting off the teasing moment.

"Nice one, Hermione, very funny." he said, in a clearly sarcastic tone. She simply grinned back and took his arm.

"Shall we? I do remember you saying something about being late." Hermione said, and Ron nodded, quickly stepping into the fireplace so that they could Floo over to George's shop.

This wasn't a regular date, but a family one, so to speak. They were having a birthday bash over at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for George, who had insisted on having it at the shop. Why had Ron chosen this occasion for proposing, you ask? Well, Ron was rather tired of waiting to propose, so he decided to take her aside during the party and propose then. That was why Ron was jumpy, not because he was unsure about his choice, or about Hermione's answer. Hermione had talked ot him about the future once or twice, and they had agreed that they wanted to get married some day, but they wanted to take it slow (as usual). So now, he had to endure the teasing of all his siblings (plus Harry, his mum and dad, and his sibling's assorted spouses). Oh joy. Ron grimaced as he stepped out of George's fire place. This was going to be...interesting.

**Sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffie, but I need to stop it there, because this was just supposed to be Ron and Hermione's How wrong I was...Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that I want reviews!**

**-Miriflowers**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I am now writing in Mexico! To all those who speak Spanish, I can now understand you minutely! YAY ME! Thanks for all those who put this on their favorites and alerts, but I only got 1 review! There's only going to be one more chapter, and I'm not below witholding it without 5 reviews! As that's how many put me on alert, I think you can manage it (even if it is just a measley 'thanks for posting!'). Thank you BuzzCat, my lovely beta, without whom you wouldn't be reading this as soon! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

Chapter 2: A Proposition.

Ron was now flustered as George pulled them into the thick of the party. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Stupid George. He looked down at Hermione, who was looking amusedly up at him.

"What?" He asked, semi-offended.

She giggled and shook her head, making him huff and look away. Before Hermione could get into a laughing fit, however, Harry and Ginny came up, diverting their attention.

"Hi! How're you guys doing?" Harry asked, grinning while holding onto Ginny's wait.

Stupid Harry. So smug about getting married to HIS SISTER! Well...maybe it was okay...at least he was better than Michael bloody Corner or Dean. Dean was nice and everything, scratch that, he was a great bloke! But if he EVER touched his sister again...there would be hell to pay.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "You KNOW how we're doing, Harry! You see us every bloody day!"

Hermione gave him a look, and he held up his hands as if in surrender...which it was.

"Don't curse, Ronald." she said, huffing. He HATED it when she huffed; it meant no snogging.

"Yes, Hermione." he said, in a monotone that he knew only too well.

Harry, Ginny, and George were now hysterical, and Ron was dumbfounded.

"What? Why is everyone laughing at me? Do you have to laugh at EVERYTHING I do? Why me?" Ron asked, and started to bang his head against a nearby shelf.

Oh joy, everyone thought he was a joke. Wait...then would Hermione think that his proposal was a joke? Oh Merlin, she probably would. It was, after all, April Fools day. Ron suddenly blanched and felt the need to sit down. This was going to be harder than he expected.

"Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron!" cried a high-pitched voice, running into his legs and holding on for dear life. Ron looked down to see Victorie, his young neice.

"Hello, Victorie! What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking a bit stunned.

Victorie, who looked very indignant Ron noticed, pointed at Teddy, who had just barreled around the corner, and was now trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What'd you do THIS time, Ted?" Ron asked, giving Teddy a slightly disparaging look.

"Erm...I just...well...you see, I just wanted to...it goes like this..." Teddy said, trying to tell Ron in the least offensive way possible. However, Victorie wasn't having any of it, and shouted,

"Teddy took my wand that Uncle George gave me! I was going to use it, too!"

Ron laughed as Victorie pouted and Teddy looked anxiously for somewhere to hide.

"You do know that those don't REALLY work, don't you?" Ron asked, finally recovered from his laughing fit.

"Ohhh..." Victorie said, making Ron (and Teddy, as he had recovered from his fear) laugh.

Ron set Victorie down, and she immediately went off to play with Teddy again. He sighed, and turned to see Hermione watching him intently. He wondered if he had something on his face.

"What?" Ron asked (for the umpteenth time that day), and Hermione smiled slightly.

"You're just so good with kids." she said, taking his arm. Ron blushed (stupid Weasley genes) and shuffled his feet a bit.

Ron opened his mouth to ask something (you know what), and suddenly, Harry and Ginny came up once again and started talking about quidditch. Stupid Ginny making head seaker for the Harpies. Well, it WAS kind of cool to have a sister (two if you counted Angelina) playing proffesional quidditch. When Ron finally managed to extract himself and Hermione from the conversation, it was almost thrity minutes later, and the party was in full swing. He ignored Hermione's questions, and cornered her behind some shelves.

"Hermione, I just wanted to ask y-" Ron started, but was interrupted by a large, flying canary that landed right in front of them.

"BLOODY HELL!" ROn screamed, jumping back from the random bird.

The canary suddenly changed back into a grinning George, and Ron glared at him menacingly.

"Sorry, you lot! Just trying out the longer-lasting canary creams. I got up to a minute on that one!" George said, jovially taking them both by the arm and telling them all about the shop and his new creations.

During the course of the evening, Ron was interrupted in the process of proposing to Hermione a total of seven times. All were similarly odd, completely unexpected, and bizzare. So, naturally, by the eighth time, he was fed up with everyone. He had just pulled Hermione (who was intensely amused by all this) to the side, and he opened his mouth to propose, when (who would have guessed it?) Bill came up and asked him how work was going.

"THAT'S IT! THAT IS IT! WOULD EVERYONE STOP INTERRUPTING MY FOR ONCE! GEEZ, WHAT DOES A MAN HAVE TO DO TO PROPOSE THESE DAYS?" Ron yelled, shaking his head, until he froze. Bill fell over laughing (literaly) while everyone else looked at him quizzically.

"Nice, Ron, real smooth." George said, cackling all the way.

Ron hung his head and started to walk back to upstairs to floo back to his flat, when Hermione said something.

"What?" Ron asked, completely suprised.

"Yes." Hermione said simply. Ron heaved out a big sigh and swept her into a kiss (A.K.A. snog).

"April Fools!" Chorused more than half of the crowd. Ron drew back from Hermione scowling at them.

"Can't you just leave me alone for once? PLEASE?" Ron asked, and Hermione (once again) laughed at him along with everyone else.

"So," Hermione said, once they were alone (he was dropping her off at her house) "do I get a ring?"

Ron did the whole palm-forehead thing and brought it out from his pocket.

"Okay, I didn't get to do this right before, but, Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron asked, falling to his knees and looking up at the love of his life.

"I already said yes, you idiot." she said, and he grinned while putting the ring he had so painstakingly chosen for her.

"Now, I think that the next thing you do is kiss me, if you want to do this right." Hermione said, and Ron joyfully obliged her.

Meanwhile, Harry was laughing evilly in the corner, his plans complete.

**Ahhh, sweet fluff. I don't remember the last time I did pure fluff. But then again, this doesn't count as pure fluff, since it includes Evil Harry Time (and yes, it must be capitalized). Sorry this wasn't up as fast as you wanted, but I hope it will do. Next chapter will include an Evil Harry Speech, if you catch my drift. XD Review or I will post death threats!**

**-Miriflowers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating recently! I haven't had much time, what with being in Mexico. I sincerely hope that this shall make up for it. So I have decided to make one more chapter after this one. Oh man. What have I done? AHHHHHHH! *runs from rabid rhmac* I'm going to be eaten alive by my most fervent reviewer. Happiness is etched in my every pore. Really. Also, this chapter is dedicated to rhmac and ASTRIDINES for being my constant (in almost ALL of my stories) reviewers. Sory to everyone else, but these two have reviewed almost every story I have ever written. They take the cake. And eat it too, because cake is that wonderful. XD And so, without further ado, the (second to) last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. never wrote their wedding (scandalous though it was). Get over it already! Sheesh.**

Chapter 3: Pre-wedding

Although Mrs. Weasley was not in a full body-bind curse, she was VERY close to being put in one. Very.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. YES REALLY!" Hermione said, nearly loosing her temper. She appreciated Mrs. Weasley's concern, but she could ease up a bit on the whole smothering thing. Ginny snickered from the corner, and Hermione stuck out her tongue at her. For a married woman (soon to be a mother, or so the medi-witch had informed them. It was early in the pregnancy, though, so she could still fit into her maid-of-honor dress), she considered it rather immature. But then again, Ginny wasn't the most proper person on the earth. If you wanted to find him, you could look to Percy. He fit the bill PERFECTLY.

"I was only checking, dear, no worries. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say that, because I had wedding jitters too." Mrs. Weasley said, though she didn't stop fiddling with Hermione's dress. The dress had been Hermione's grandmother's. Odd though it was, she loved the high collar, fading lace, and long sleeves. Thank goodness it was early spring, otherwise it would have been too hot.

"I'm not nervous, Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione, in her I'm-really-not-fine-but-just-go-with-it voice. It worked.

"Of COURSE not dear. Ronald loves you very much." Mrs. Weasley said, backing away slightly.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, jumping up from her seat by the window. Hermione merely squeaked in response as she was nearly dragged out the door.

Meanwhile, Ron was freaking out.

"She's going to leave me at the altar. She's going to run off to bulgaria with Krum or McLaggen and laugh in my face. She's going to-" Ron said, pacing.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP THAT?" Harry asked, making Ron look up in semi-horror. Harry was scary when he wanted to be.

"You don't have a right to be afraid, you're just getting hitched to the woman you've been in love with since second year. I on the other hand am going to be a DAD! A DAD!" Harry repeated, slumping into the same corner Ron was in.

"Yeah, with my sister." Ron mumbled grumpily. He was still having a little problem with the whole my-best-mate's-the-father-of-my-sister's-child thing. It was getting better though. The real thing was that his LITTLE SISTER was having a kid. It was disturbing.

"Oh, come on man. You've had years to get used to the idea," Harry said, pausing for a moment, "just think; I have to go through a crazy Ginny."

They both shivered in unison.

"Yeah, that's going to drive you loony. I love my sister and everything, but she gets REALLY mental sometimes." Ron said, cringing at the thought.

"At least I won't have to deal with a pregnant Hermione!" Harry said, cheering up a bit. Ron actually fainted.

"RON! WAKE UP! SPEEAAAKK TOOO MEEE!" Harry said, shaking Ron by his shoulders. After five more minutes of freaking out, much shaking, and a bucket of ice cold water (courtesy of George) Ron was up. But now soaking wet.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked, shaking his dripping wet hair out of his eyes.

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were OUT COLD!" Harry said incredulously.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that mate." Ron said, taking out his wand and performing a drying spell on his robes. Harry noticed that his hair was still dripping, though, and did that himself.

"Thanks mate." Ron said, blushing as red as his hair. Or even brighter, you couldn't tell. That much red was a bit much on the eyes, although Harry was used to it by then.

"Can we go now? Or do you want to be late to your own wedding. In your own back-yard." Harry asked, making Ron blush a bit more, if it was physically possible.

"Right, let's." Ron said awkwardly, and was ushered out by a VERY impatient Harry. What? If you had waited THIS long for it to happen, you'd be anxious too.

**Sorry it wasn't that long! I just want to get something up for you guys, because otherwise I'd be murdered in my sleep. Siriusly. So anyways, I was thinking that the next chapter should be the wedding/speeches. And Evil Harry Time. Oh yeah. XD**

**-Miriflowers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but my mother deleted the document I was working on and I had to re-write it all. Ugh. Don't worry, I've taken steps to assure that she won't. Ever again. Ever. XD Don't worry, I won't murder her (sorry, BuzzCat, better luck next time). Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Um, sorry, but Mr. DNA says that's dumb.**

Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I panicked as mum and dad went up the aisle. Harry and I would be next, and, as George assured me, if I spewed on the way up, Hermione would be revolted and therefore never marry me. Stupid George. He still thinks that he can fool me. Hermione wouldn't just reject me, she'd murder me! Harry spotted my green complexion and slapped me on the back in what I'm sure he thought was an encouraging way, but it really just made me want to go pray to the porcelain god. Suddenly, it was my turn, well, Harry's too, but he'd already gone through this at his own wedding. Surprisingly, I didn't spew, and I didn't trip, and I didn't do numerous things wrong. I was still sweating like mad, though. I think I might have actually fainted if Hermione hadn't come up the aisle right then.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I grinned at Ron as my dad lead me up the aisle. It was certainly cliche, but I had a flashback to all of the times we fought, when we weren't there for each other, when we were apart... I shook my head and all the good times came back. That was interesting. I wondered if I could do it again. Suddenly we had reached the altar, and my father went to stand off to the side. I looked up at Ron (he was now obscenely tall) and grinned. He looked like he was about to wet himself out of anxiety. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and struggled to listen.

"I do." I said, and my smile widened to about the length of the Thames.

"I now declare you bonded for life." said the same tufty-haired wizard who seemed to preside over everything from wedding to funerals. He lifted his wand and little silver stars shot out of the end. I took this as a sign that I could kiss the groom, and I jumped him.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! I thought I was about to faint with lack of anxiety (as it had mysteriously evaporated the moment Hermione jumped me), but surprisingly, I made it until George wolf-whistled.

"Shut it, George." I said, glaring at him. He just curled up with laughter and fell off his chair while Angelina shook her head at him sadly. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were both crying profusely while their husbands eyed them like explosives waiting to go off. Suddenly, the pavilion was disappeared, and picnic blankets appeared with tables full of refreshments. I grinned and started for the table, but Hermione held my collar. Everyone started laughing at us, and I hung my head in shame. Great everyone still thought of me as the little boy who couldn't stop eatin-... My thoughts came to an end as I saw the look on Harry's face as he got up for the speech. Oh no.

**XD Sorry it's so short, but I promise that the next one will be better! As usual, I require reviews. XD And yes, I am a git. But I am an UPDATING git, so REVIEW FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Thanks for reading!**

**-Miriflowers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of Evil Harry Time**™! **XD And yes, I just did copyright that. Anyways, just a reminder that there will be an epilogue VERY, VERY soon. Like, in five seconds. BOOP! My mistake, it's already up. Also, for making this my second most reviewed story ever, I have a present for all of you! The epilogue, which I just gave away the existence of...oh bugger. Anywho, if you review, good on you, if not, you full of...um...snot. XD I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. And again with the rhyming thing, GEESH! XD on with the madness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Siriusly.**

Chapter 5: Evil Harry Time

Ron gulped as Harry got a glint into his eye that meant the next few minutes would be painful, embarrassing, and/or life threatening. He felt the sudden urge to run away very, very fast. He shared an uneasy glance with Hermione and saw that that she looked just as nervous. Ginny just looked gleeful, and Ron suspected that she had helped Harry write his speech. In fact, half of the table looked pretty buggering pleased, and it gave Ron a really odd feeling. The kind of feeling you get while being lead to the chopping block, he supposed.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, may I have your attention please!" Harry started, and everyone stopped talking. harry just had that effect on people.

"I have known both Ron and Hermione from my first year at Hogwarts. Ron and I were even best friends before the train stopped. It took defeating a mountain troll for us to warm up to Hermione, but no big deal." Harry grinned as everyone else laughed. "Things were a bit frosty at first, but we warmed up to each other eventually. Well, Ron and Hermione still fought like cats and dogs, but it was just to let out the sexual tension." There was not a single person in the tent that wasn't laughing now, and Harry stopped for a bit.

"Shove off, Harry. You know you were oblivious to Ginny for five whole years." Ron said, rolling his eyes at his supposed 'best friend'. Harry just grinned, winked at Ginny (who winked right back), and continued on merrily.

"Second year wasn't much different, except that Ron sort of went loopy when Hermione was petrified." Harry said, and had to stop yet again because now everyone was 'aww-ing'. Ron felt his cheeks heat up and he tugged at his collar nervously.

"During half of third year they had a blazing row about every few minutes about either Scabbers and Crookshanks, my Firebolt, or other such nonsense. I swear, they were like a married couple already." Harry said, shaking his head. He got everyone to laugh at his stupid joke. Again. Stupid git.

"Fourth year was REALLY interesting, seeing as Hermione was jealous whenever Ron went all moony-eyed over the veelas at the World Cup, and Ron was seething whenever Krum was even mentioned. Did I mention the fights?" Harry said, eliciting laughs yet again. I take it back, he's been elevated to git of the century.

"Fifth year Ron got jealous and started fights every time Hermione was writing a long letter, because he immediately assumed it was Krum, and Hermione gives him a good-luck kiss before a quidditch match." Ron prayed that Harry would not think mention his Christmas present to Hermione. "And then, of course, was the perfume he got her for Christmas." Ron now looked like an over-ripe tomato. Hermione, who was notably grinning, nudged him. Ron rolled his eyes, and anyone but Hermione would have missed his lip twitch.

"Then sixth year came around, and here's where it gets REALLY good. After Hermione asks Ron to Slughorn's Christmas party, he goes and hooks up with Lavender Brown. During the time that Ron dated Brown, Hermione gave him a truly superb silent treatment." Ron winced as Harry recounted the last bit, still remembering the birds.

"You forgot the birds, Harry! How could you forget the birds?" Ron asked, making Hermione laugh so hard she fell off her chair. Hermione quickly sat up again, and cleared her throat nervously.

"Ah yes, and she set conjured birds on him. Happy now, Ron?" Harry asked, and Ron rolled his eyes while nodding.

"We skipped seventh year, as you all know unless you've been hiding under a rock, and that's when things got really interesting to watch. After dodging around their feelings along with Death Eaters, Snachers, and Voldemort, Hermione got fed up with it all, I suppose, and jumped him. I would say that it successfully ended Ron being oblivious, but I can't really tell." Harry said, and Ron gave him a rather rude hand gesture. Hermione gave him a big wallop upside the head, though, as everyone nearly died laughing.

"And that, everyone, is the saga of my best friends Ron and Hermione." Harry finished, and (though he rolled his eyes) Ron gave him a bog manly hug before he sat down.

"Done making fun of me now? Mum wants pictures." Ron said, and Harry nodded (albeit a mite reluctantly).

**XD That was really fun to write. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you when you next time (which should be in about two seconds, depending on the speed of your browser). Review!**

**-Miriflowers**


	6. Epilogue

**Hello! I am sorry that this chapter isn't very long (or really a chapter), but for the sake of the rating, it has to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Plain and simple.**

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Ron sighed as he opened the door to the flat he had rented for the honeymoon. It had been a long day, what with George's comments, his mum's...erm...molly-coddling, and traveling. Hermione's head peeked around him, and she sqeualed. She ran for the window and started naming all of France's landmarks for him to see. Ron just shook his head tiredly while grinning and brought the luggage inside. After about five more minutes of Hyper-Hermione (commonly known as Know-It-All Mode), and she came to sit down next to his on the couch.

"So...what do you want to do now?" she asked, then they both laughed.

"You're a smart girl, Hermione, you can figure it out." Ron said, leaning in.

**HALT IN THE NAME OF K+! I demand that you cease and desis- Oh right...heh. Sorry for the chapter size, but I'd like to keep it K+. XD Thanks for everything, and if you could please review, I'd be infinitely greatful.**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
